Angela (Earth-9013)
History Angela of Heven Born to the Queen of Angels, Angela was the first female Angel to be born without wings in several centuries. She was almost handed over to the Anchorites, the male Angels that are naturally born without wings, however, her mother found herself unable to cast the baby aside, and chose to raise her instead. Due to her position as the daughter of the Queen, Angela was not bullied by the winged females, like the Anchorites were. However, she pitied the Anchorites for being ridiculed because of their lack of wings, and so she would often stand up for them. Given her position of power, people would back down when she came near, and the Anchorites decided to repay her by fashioning an axe for use in the traditional hunts of the Angels. During one of the seasonal hunts, Angela met another wingless angel, Amika. The two became good friends, and took part in their first Dyr hunt together at the age of 800. This furthered their bond, and they became an inseparable duo, working in tandem to kill all kinds of prey in the Heven Wastelands. Their partnership became notorious throughout the kingdoms of Heven, and as their hunting skills improved, they started being approached by people who wished to pay for their services. The Hunter Shortly after her 1302nd birthday, Angela was invited to one of the rural settlements of Heven by somebody who wanted to hire her. When she arrived in the village, she found most of the settlers had been massacred, and figured that it was the person seeking to hire her. She arrived at the meeting point, only to find it was an Anchorite, who she quickly realised was being controlled by somebody else. She questioned why the village was massacred, and the Anchorite stated that the village wasn't his work, but that of the Queen of Angels. Angela refused to believe that her mother would order the death of dozens of Angels, and attempted to kill the Anchorite, who quickly explained that the villagers believe in co-existence between Angels and Anchorites, which goes against everything the Queen believes in, and so she had them killed. Angela then asked what he was hiring her to do, to which the Anchorite responded he wanted her to kill somebody. She explained that she doesn't kill people, only beasts, but when the potential client told her that the person he wanted dead was Angela's friend, Amika. This further enraged Angela, who demanded answers. When she learnt that Amika had been the one the Queen hired to massacre the village, she began to question her judgement. She took the advance payment, and left to consider whether or not to do it, realising that she didn't know her friend as well as she thought. Over the next few days, Angela did everything she could to avoid Amika, who only became more persistent in trying to talk to Angela. Eventually she came to the conclusion that Amika needed to be killed, as she had massacred innocent people for money, and that she'd also have to kill her mother, as she was a vicious dictator unable to accept that the world isn't how she'd like. Acting like nothing was wrong, Angela invited Amika out into the wastelands to go Dyr hunting. Several hours into the hunt, Angela turned on Amika, and brutally beat her down. Amika screamed at Angela, begging for mercy, and asking what she was doing. Angela told her friend that she knew about the village, which led to the two arguing about whether it's truly wrong to kill some innocents in order to uphold society, with Angela firmly believing that it isn't worth killing the innocent. However, the more the arguing and fighting raged on, the more Angela realised she couldn't actually kill her friend. After a while, she stood down, and told Amika to run, because if she ever saw her again, she would definitely kill her then. She watched as her former friend flew away, as fast as she could. Tearing Down Heven With Amika long gone, Angela turned her gaze to her mother, knowing that she needed to be torn from her throne. She decided that she needed help, as it wouldn't just be her mother she would be fighting against, but majority of the Angel civilisation. She turned to the Anchorites, who despite being physically weaker and lacking the ability to fly like other angels, were still rather powerful, due to their reliance on magic. The Anchorites were happy to help Angela, wanting to be treated equally in society. For several weeks, they planned for their revolution, and coordinated with the various Anchorite sects across Heven. During the planning stages, when mentioning the atrocities of the Angels, the name Sera was mentioned a lot. After several weeks of hearing the name without context, Angela finally asked who Sera was, and was told the story of Seron, the Anchorite, who through the dark magic of Malekith the Accursed became Sera, the Angel. They then told her how the Angels accepted her as one of their own, until they learnt the truth of how she came to be an Angel, and cast her into the dungeons below the Capital. Angela was intrigued by the story, and decided that she was going to free Sera. With the help of an Anchorite, who used his magics to make them unnoticeable to Angels, she snuck into the dungeons. The Anchorite recognised Sera as soon as he saw her, and Angela tore open the cell to release her. Hiding Sera in the mansion her mother had given to her, Angela took care of her, and nursed her to health, as she had spent almost a century in the dungeon, and suffered from severe deprivation. In the weeks following, Angela began to truly care for Sera, sympathising with what she has been through. Angela was desperately trying to fill the hole left by Amika's betrayal, and Sera took the position. What Angela didn't expect, was that as they came to know each other, she would develop romantic feelings for Sera. Although at first she was confused, she later realised that what she felt was love, and came to the conclusion that she wanted Sera by her side when it came time for the Anchorite rebellion, so that she could protect her. When it finally came to the day of the revolution, Angela met with the leaders of the Anchorites to go over the plan one last time. It was then that they presented her with Xiphos, Blade of the Stars, a bladed bow they had forged in the star that powered the furnace of Heven. They told her that even if they lost, they wanted to commemorate her kindness in helping them to achieve equality. Angela thanked them, and promised that should they lose, she would still fight for the innocent. With her new weapon at hand, Angela left the Anchorite Temple to confront her mother, with Sera by her side. They arrived at the royal castle, and headed for the Queens' chambers. The guards quickly recognised Sera, and attempted to stop the duo, realising what was happening, only to be beaten unconscious by Angela. When they confronted the Queen, she revealed that she had known about the rebellion for some time, as she had Anchorite spies that she payed for information, and had alerted the law enforcers of the impending revolution. This didn't deter Angela, who attacked her mother. They both fought viciously, with neither caring that they're trying to kill family. Realising that Angela was going to win, her mother realised that she needed to distract her, and so revealed to Angela that her father wasn't an Anchorite, but in fact was an Asgardian. Her whole life, Angela believed that the Asgardians were a myth, and so was deeply shocked by this. This gave the Queen enough time to open the vault above her bed and pull out her sword. But Angela was able to pull herself together in time, and used Xiphos to fire an arrow into her mother's arm, pinning her to the wall. She then told her mother that she was not only a terrible queen, but a terrible mother, and was about to kill her when the Queen told Angela she could open a one-way portal out of Heven, and she could find her father. Angela found herself considering it, as she had always had a yearning to find out who her father is, and although the Queen didn't know who it was, she finally had a lead. Sera could see that Angela was conflicted, and told her to follow her instinct, to which Angela asked if Sera would come with her. Sera said she'll stand by Angela's side through whatever she needs to do, as long as she promises that once she has done what she needs to, she'll return to save Heven. Angela promised, and Sera took her hand as the Queen opened the portal, which they stepped through. Battle in the Realm of Gods Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Although normal for Angels, Angela's body is far beyond the standard for humans. She is much stronger, faster and durable than any human. Flight: Angela is able to fly, despite being born without wings. Although not as fast or agile as those with wings, she is still quite proficient at flying. Allspeak: As with most creatures of the Ten Realms, Angela's voice translates itself in the minds of others to be understood by them. Healing Factor: Due to her incredibly physiology, Angela is able to heal from injuries much faster than most. Advanced Longevity: Angela ages much slower than even Angels. She is 1309 years old, but appears to be only mid-20s by human standards. Equipment Xiphos, Blade of the Stars: A weapon forged by the Anchorites as a gift to Angela for standing up to her mother, the Queen of Angels. It is a bow, with large blades on either end, so she can use it for both long- and short-range attacks, rather than carrying multiple weapons and needing to switch. Trivia *Her age is a reference to Thor (Earth-1309). **Furthermore, the 13 is a reference to the Prose Edda, one of the main texts detailing Norse Mythology, which was compiled in the 13th century, and 9 is a significant number in Norse mythology (9 realms, 9 survivors of Ragnarok, etc.) Category:Females Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-9013 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Healing Factor Category:Angels Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes